Winged Hearts
by Invisi
Summary: Three moons after the battle of the stars Sixteen cats' lives were changed forever. They grew wings- and nothing was ever the same again. These sixteen cats were exiled, out of fear of the paranoid clans. They grouped together and set off to find a new home. Meanwhile, their clans had sent an Elite Team of cats out to kill them.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my first fan-fic on the site! I really hope you enjoy it :p I've had this saved for a while now, though I have only posted it on one site. I've decided to put it up here, with maybe one chapter a week? Depends on the reviews. So here's the summery, a list of characters, and the prologue!**

**xXx**

**Summery**

Three moons after the battle of the stars Sixteen cats' lives were changed forever. They grew wings- and nothing was ever the same again.

These sixteen cats were exiled, out of fear of the paranoid clans. They grouped together and set off to find a new home. Meanwhile, their clans had sent an Elite Team of cats out to kill them.

Who will live and who will die?

Who will love and who will lie?

Who's hearts belong to the sky?

Nobody knows….

Winged Hearts

**xXx**

**Characters**

The Winged Cats:

Ivypool (ThinderClan)- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cinderheart (ThunderClan)- gray tabby she-cat

Bumblestripe (ThunderClan)- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dustpelt (ThunderClan)- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt (ShadowClan)- cream-furred she-cat

Applefur (ShadowClan)- mottled brown she-cat

Ferretclaw (ShadowClan)- cream-and-gray tom

Toadfoot (ShadowClan)- dark brown tom

Heathertail (WindClan)- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker (WindClan)- light brown tabby she-cat

Weaselfur (WindClan)- ginger tom with white paws

Owlwhisker (WindClan)- light brown tabby tom

Willowshine (RiverClan)- gray tabby she-cat

Petalfur (RiverClan)- gray-and-white she-cat

Hollowflight (RiverClan)- dark brown tabby tom

Mallownose (RiverClan)- light brown tabby tom

The Elite Team

Lionblaze (ThunderClan)- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Berrynose (ThunderClan)- cream-colored tom

Foxleap (ThunderClan)- reddish tabby tom

Crowfrost (ShadowClan)- black-and-white tom

Ratscar (ShadowClan)- brown tom with long scar across his back

Tawnypelt (ShadowClan)- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Nightcloud (WindClan)- black she-cat

Swallowtail (WindClan)- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike (WindClan)- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Pebblefoot (RiverClan)- mottled gray tom

Minnowtail (RiverClan)- dark gray she-cat

Greymist (RiverClan)- pale gray tabby she-cat

**xXx**

**Prologue**

Nineteen cats with starry pelts sat around a pool. A young silver tabby with dazzling blue eyes sat down, interest gleaming in her eyes.

"In front of all of StarClan, this is my choice to who shall bare our gift," a blue-grey she-cat mewed, and in the pool, a silver tabby and white she-cat was reflected.

A grey she-cat let out a yowl. "But she betrayed us, Bluestar!"

"But her heart remained true, and in the end, her loyalty was for us, Ferncloud." Ferncloud dipped her head, muttering under her breath.

Next, a flame-coloured tom stepped forth. "In front of all of StarClan, this is my choice of who will bare our gift."

A grey tabby she-cat reflected in the pool this time. No objection came, except a murmur: "Firestar made a good choice."

A black-and white tom stepped forth. "In front of my new Clan, StarClan, this is my choice of who will bare our gift." As he stepped back, a grey tabby tom appeared in the water. The cats dipped their heads, several murmuring: "Strange choice, Swiftpaw…"

A small grey-and-white she-kit repeated the others' words. In the pool, a dark tabby appeared. Ferncloud let out a cry of joy. "Oh, thank you so much Mosskit!" Mosskit smiled.

"He lost the most important cat in his world- so I will give him a new one."

A russet she-cat smiled, her tail trailing in the pool. "And this, my clan, is my choice." A cream-pelted she-cat was reflected into the water.

"Why her, Russetfur?" a matted grey she-cat protested. "She accused Jayfeather of murder! She is truly unworthy!"

"No, Yellowfang," Russetfur replied. "She is more than she seems."

Grumbling, Yellowfang padded back into the ranks, leaving the other nineteen around the pool. A fluffy black and white tom spoke next. "Now it is time for me to show my choice." A mottled brown she-cat was reflected in the pool. Nothing came.

The next cat, a ginger tom, smiled. "And this is mine." A cream-and-grey tom appeared. Murmurs of approval came from the cats. Next a tortoiseshell dipped her head, saying no words. A dark brown tom was reflected, and no objections came.

Four cats stepped up to the pool together. Each dipped their heads, mewing, "This is our choice."

Four cats; a pale tabby she-cat; a light brown tabby she-cat; a ginger tom with white paws; and a light brown tabby tom appeared together in the water.

Firestar dipped his head to them. "Good choices, Deadfoot, Daisytail, Wolfheart… and Mudclaw."

A pale grey she-cat rose her voice, "In front of my new clan, I wish to show my chosen cat."

A grey tabby she-cat appeared in the pool. Nothing was said.

The she-cat glared at them, and returned to her place beside a shadowy tom, who stood and padded to the pool side. "This is my choice for all of you to see," he announced, and in the water was reflected a grey she-cat. The cats nodded, and a golden she-cat sighed. "She was the strongest of us all, after all."

The shadowy tom returned and a white she-cat with black spots waved her tail over the pool. "This is my choice." A dark brown tabby appeared.

"But he betrayed us!" a cat cried from the crowd.

"And he was forgiven. He deserves this! You're all looking for the wrong boundaries!" she hissed, pulling her tail back around her paws.

A scarred brown-and-white tabby tom stepped forth. The cats glanced around uneasily. "I choose this cat," he whispered, his voice full of regret. It was obvious he had been somewhere beyond imagination- to a place beyond the stars. A light brown tabby appeared, then faded away.

The silver tabby rose to her paws.

"Why?" she challenged. "Why this, why now?"

Her parents stood by her side.

"Brightspirit," greeted Firestar. "This is for the clans. The pressure of the battle threatens to tear them apart."

Brightspirit narrowed her eyes. "And are you sure this will bring them together?" Firestar held her gaze.

"Positive."

**A/N: Well, tell me what you think! Any review is great, and if I've made a mistake, be sure to point it out. Also, no LawlClanners or any flames! Flames make me feel bad **** When I originally posted this, somebody flamed, and now they're one of my biggest fans and best forum friends. So if you're gonna take it back, its welcome. If not, I'll use those flames to roast you… and some marshmallows xD Oh, and Warriors doesn't belong to me! **

**~Invisi**


	2. Chapter One

12/09/2012

**A/N: So I'm back with chapter one! Well, it hasn't been that long really, but y'know. So again, no flames and Warriors doesn't belong to me!**

**And thanks to Snowsong of SnowClan for reviewing! **

**xXx**

**Chapter One : Ivypool's POV**

Ivypool found herself in a dark place. In the far distance, a light grew brighter and brighter; it was coming closer. She struggled towards it, stumbling on the unseen landscape. A blue-grey she-cat appeared from the light.

"Greetings, Ivypool," she mewed. Ivypool blinked.

"Wait, you can't be- Bluestar?"

Bluestar nodded. "I'll be by your side from now until you die. I have chosen to give you StarClan's gift."

"Wha-? What gift?" Ivypool asked, dumbfounded. The light began to fade, and Ivypool was left in pitch black. Bluestar's words echoed around her.

"_Who will live and who will die?,_

_Who will love and who will lie?_

_Who's hearts' belong to the sky?"_

"Ivypool! Wake up!"

Ivypool started at her sister's voice. "You were dreaming," Dovewing explained apologetically. "Crying out in your sleep."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks," Ivypool replied. She licked her flank to cover her embarrassment. Something tickled her nose. Something… a feather?

"Wha-?" she gasped raising her head and studying her side. It looked the same as usual. _I swear, something funny's going on!_

She padded out of the den, frowning. A scream came from the warriors den.

_Cinderheart!_

She rushed over to her former mentor, who was hidden in the shadows of he trunk. She stopped short, staring in astonishment. Extended from Cinderheart's fluffy pelt, just above her shoulder blades, were wings.

"What in StarClan?" Cinderheart breathed, looking from Ivypool to the feathered wings.

_Feathered?!_

Taking a deep breath, Ivypool let awareness spread through her whole body. Finding two unusual limbs she'd never noticed before she lifted them. And gasped.

_Wings._

They stared at each other. It seemed to last forever as Ivypool stared into Cinderheart's blue eyes, silent, still.

All of a sudden they burst out laughing. Tears streamed down Ivypool's face as she laughed, and the world blurred.

_This isn't funny!_

The thought made her laugh harder. Finally, she stopped, collapsing on the ground. She folded her wings by her sides again, looking completely normal. She glanced at Cinderheart, smiling.

"I wonder what happened?" she asked.

Cinderheart shuffled her paws.

"I had this dream where Firestar came and told me-"

"No way! I had the same dream- but it was Bluestar, not Firestar."

"Great StarClan," Cinderheart breathed. "This is real."

"This is amazing."

Ivypool stood up. "Lets- lets go on patrol." Cinderheart gasped.

"No, lets go tell Bramblestar," she replied, and Ivypool sighed.

"Ok."

As they bounded up the rockfall, Bumblestripe joined them, and Dustpelt was close behind. As they burst into the den, Bramblestar looked up, surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Bramblestar," they all gasped at once, "I've grown wings!"

Bramblestar jumped to his feet at once. "What?!" he asked, shocked. "That's impossible!"

They all jostled to answer.

"No, its not, look-"

"Swiftpaw told me-"

"How dare you accuse us-"

"Tell us what the Dark Forests' going on!"

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence.

"First, Ivypool- no bad language." Ivypool shuffled her paws.

"Second, Bumblestripe, I see, you can put those away now. Third, I'm not accusing you- and what has StarClan got to do with this?"

"It's StarClan's gift," Bumblestripe mewed. Bramblestar shook his head.

"I'm not quite sure I believe you- but I'm going to ask the clan what they think."

As the four cats padded down the rockfall, Bramblestar called the clan for a meeting. Ivypool sat close to Cinderheart.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked. "What's the clan going to say?"

Cinderheart shook her head grimly.

Ivypool studied her paws and tried not to listen to the clan's shocked yowls or Bramblestar's words. Suddenly Dovewing's mew broke into her bubble.

"Can they fly?"

"Sure!" came Dustpelt's reply. He sounded happier than he had since Ferncloud had died in that battle, three moons ago. He took off into the sky, giving a small cry of delight.

Bumblestripe was on his paws at once. "I have got to try that!" He took off, beckoning to Ivypool and Cinderheart. "Come on! This is amazing!"

Tentatively, Ivypool unfurled her wings, took several steps, and went flying. Bumblestripe smiled. "Wait for me!" he called as she dived up into the sky, laughing like she never had before.

_This is amazing! This is where I belong._

After a while, Bramblestar gave a yowl. "Come back down!"

Ivypool sighed and landed gracefully on the half-rock.

Squirrelflight was smiling at her, padding to the base of the rock. The clan had gone back to their duties as normal, chatting excitedly. "Go back to your nest. You're going to the gathering tonight."

Nodding, Ivypool jumped down and headed to her nest.

**xXx**

**A/N: So that was Chapter One! I just love Ivypool, don't you? Though if I had been writing Omen of the Stars, she would've died. No offence, Ivy, you're just to awesome to live. Next chapter is the gathering, and will be told from Bumblestripe's POV! So, until next time, please read & review!**

**~Invisi**


	3. Chapter Two

12/09/2012

**A/N: Hola, people! I'm back with Ch.2 of Winged Hearts! I hope you like this chapter (as this is where most of the action picks up) and Warriors doesn't belong to me!**

**xXx**

**Chapter Two : Bumblestripe's POV**

Bumblestripe woke and padded outside, stretching his cramped limbs. The sun would be setting soon, and he was going to the gathering. As he settled down with a mouse, Ivypool padded from the apprentices' den and plonked herself down next to him.

"This is amazing," she mewed. "I hope Bramblestar lets us _fly_ to the gathering!"

Swallowing his prey, Bumblestripe stared at her. "That would be amazing!"

As he looked at her, he felt something shift inside of him. A feeling he hadn't felt for over three moons.

He loved Ivypool.

_But I loved Dovewing! This is crazy! But maybe- maybe Ivypool likes me, the way I do._

"Come on!" Leafpool called to them. Bumblestripe jumped to his paws, gulping down the rest of his mouse. He joined the back of the patrol, Ivypool at his side.

They walked around the lake to the tree-bridge. Bumblestripe was the last across, bounding onto the island excitedly.

Onestar, Mistystar and Blackstar were chatting uneasily in the great oak. Frowning, Bramblestar leaped up to join them.

Bumblestripe sat beside the RiverClan warrior Pebblefoot, Ivypool on his other side, Cinderheart and Dustpelt sitting two tail-lengths in front. Bramblestar yowled for the gathering to begin.

"ShadowClan doesn't have anything to report," Blackstar began, "Except for some… interesting news." He paused. "Dawnpelt, Applefur, Ferretclaw and Toadfoot have been exiled from ShadowClan."

Shocked gasps echoed from around the clearing. Bumblestripe frowned. _Why?_

"These cats… oddly… had grown wings. The clan decided to exile them."

Bumblestripe's eyes widened. _What?!_

"It has been the same in WindClan. This afternoon, Heathertail, Sedgewhisker, Weaselfur and Owlwhisker were all exiled for the same thing."

Mistystar sighed. "In RiverClan, we were forced to exile Mallownose, Hollowflight, Petalfur and… and Willowshine."

More gasps.

"Bramblestar?" Onestar asked.

"We have two new apprentices- Lilypaw and Seedpaw- and two new warriors- Cherryflight and Molepelt. We too have had cats grow wings- Ivypool, Cinderheart, Bumblestripe and Dustpelt- all of which are here tonight."

Bumblestripe felt glares coming this way and shuffled closer to Ivypool, who was glaring at every cat who dared look her way. _When did she get so tough?_

"Bramblestar," Blackstar mewed, "You have to exile them! If you don't ShadowClan will force you to exile them."

"And WindClan," Onestar added. Mistystar nodded.

Bramblestar closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were glazed with sorrow.

"Ivypool, Cinderheart, Bumblestripe, Dustpelt- you're exiled. Go, and don't ever show up again."

Bumblestripe gave a shocked gasped. Without hesitating, he padded through the cloud, whispering into Blossomfall's ear as he passed her. "Tell Millie I'm sorry. Tell Greystripe I'm okay. Tell Briarlight I love her." He gazed into his sister's eyes. "And I love you to."

Blossomfall looked up at him, eyes full of sadness. "I will. Goodbye, Bumblestripe."

"Bye."

Bumblestripe jogged across the clearing and et the others at the tree-bridge. Dustpelt taking the lead, the small group of cats padded across the tree and crossed the RiverClan border.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, sadness welling up in his throat.

"We find the others."

**xXx**

**A/N: Nice little cliffhanger for you there! And yes, this is a BumblexIvy fan-fic. There's also some other wacky pairings and such, so be on the look out! But anyway, R&R, and no flames!**

**~Invisi**


	4. Chapter Three

12/09/2012

**A/N: Hiya, I'm back! Did you miss me? Anyway, this is chapter three of Winged Hearts. So… enjoy the show! And remember, I don't own warriors!**

**And special thanks to Issamel and Karma826 for their reviews! In answer to your review, Issamel, it does kinda come across like that, I suppose. But teh main bad guy in this story is Blackstar, so... yeah, that's my excuse. It's Blackstar; what he say flipping goes :p**

**xXx**

**Chapter Three : Heathertail's POV**

Heathertail choked back a sob as she settled under the gorse bush. Thoughts of what she had lost whirled in her mind. Her clan, her family, her honor…

All of it, gone. It was as if she wasn't even her anymore.

She pressed close to Sedgewhisker, burying her face in her clanmates' fur. Sedgewhisker didn't protest, lost in her own thoughts.

Suddenly she sat up. She could hear _voices_ outside. She scented the air.

_ThunderClan!_

"Everybody, up!" she called. The cats sat up, blinking their eyes.

"What?" Weaselfur grumbled. "I was sleeping!"

"There are ThunderClan cats outside!"

"_ThunderClan?_ What're they doing here?" Owlwhisker asked. Heathertail shrugged and padded from the makeshift den.

"There you are!" came Dustpelt's voice. "You WindClan cats are super hard to find, ya know that?"

"So what?" Heathertail challenged. "Why are you here?"

"We're just like you," Dustpelt mewed, extending his wings, "And eight are better then four, wouldn't you agree?"

"Okay, fine, that makes sense."

"Actually, sixteen are better than eight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Four cats from each clan were exiled today all because of the same reason. We're tracking down all those cats," Dustpelt explained. "So are you in?"

"Yes," Heathertail replied. She ducked back into the den.

"Come on, guys, time to move."

"Where're we going?" Sedgewhisker asked.

"We're teaming up with the ThunderClan cats, and finding the others. Sixteen are better than four, wouldn't you say?"

**xXx**

Heathertail soared through the sky. She pointed with her tail to a two-leg nest just outside ShadowClan territory. "How about we look there?" she mewed.

"Great!" Cinderheart called, veering down to land.

The cats landed silently on the ground. "Hello?" Heathertail called. "Anyone there?"

"Who is it?" came a reply.

"Heathertail of WindClan."

A dark brown tom appeared from the den. "Heathertail? What're you doing here?"

"We have a proposition for you and your clanmates," she mewed, stretching her wings. "We're the same, and twelve are better than eight. We need to find the RiverClan cats, and get away from here."

"Ok. We're in," Toadfoot confirmed. "But it's late. Let's rest for the night, and look for them in the morning."

"Come on, then," Dustpelt mewed, padding inside. Heathertail followed. As her eyes adjusted, she was surprised to find it empty.

"Where are the others?" she asked, wary of traps. Toadfoot grinned.

"Look up."

Raising her eyes to the roof, she spotted three cats on beams up on the ceiling. "Great idea!" she called, and flew up to join them.

"What are you doing here?" Dawnpelt grumbled.

"We're in an allegiance, or hadn't you noticed?" Heathertail replied witheringly. Ivypool landed next to her on the beam.

"Applefur!" she greeted.

"Hi Ivypool!" Applefur replied. "Thanks for, y'know, saving my life three moons ago."

"Ah, don't worry about it." She yawned. "All we need now is some sleep, and we'll go looking for the RiverClan cats in the morning."

Heathertail jumped onto the beam just above her head, and curled up. _Tomorrow,_ she told herself, _Tomorrow everything will look brighter._

She slipped into dream. She was on the moorland, surrounded by her clanmates, Nightcloud, Swallowtail and Sunstrike. She gave a cry of joy as she found herself with them. _It was all a bad dream!_

"Traitor!" came Swallowtail's cry, and claws raked her face. Heathertail let out a cry.

"Bird-brain!" Nightcloud hissed, as the cats clawed at her wings an pelt. Heathertail gave shrieks of pain.

"Dark Forests' curse!" Sunstrike spat, tugging a wing, and Heathertail gave a cry as her bone snapped.

"No!" she sobbed. "Stop! It's StarClan's gift… Please!"

"Heathertail!" came a hiss. Heathertail opened her eyes to see Sedgewhisker. "Come on. We're going."

Heathertail hopped down and landed on the floor, wings out to steady herself. She headed outside, curling them over her head to shelter from the rain that fell from the sky.

"We need to find the RiverClan cats," Dustpelt was saying. "Toadfoot, Ferretclaw, Cinderheart, Weaselfur, Sedgewhisker, come with me. We'll head along the thunderpath between RiverClan and ShadowClan territory. The rest of you, go with Heathertail and fly as far as the foot of the mountains. We'll meet back here at sunhigh. Good luck."

With that, he took off into the sky, his patrol following. Heathertail motioned with her tail, and began to fly. Her patrol surrounded her and they headed across ShadowClan territory.

"Hey, Ivypool!" Bumblestripe called. "Race you across the lake!"

With that, he took off. "No fair!" Ivypool called after him, and followed. Heathertail rolled her eyes, and sped up, racing after them.

They skimmed the lake, eyes peeled for any clan cats. There weren't any, but they avoided the island just in case.

Once they had crossed the RiverClan border, Heathertail ordered the cats to skim the ground and scout for the cats. At sunhigh, with no luck, they arrived back at the two-leg nest.

"We may as well hunt," Heathertail told them. "There should be some mice in the den, or you could look outside." _But that seems pretty hopeless._

By the time she scented Dustpelt's patrol, she had already settled down with a large mouse.

To her surprise, the other patrol had found the RiverClan cats- hungry, cold and wet, but certainly RiverClan. "Hi," she mewed. "Good luck, then?"

"It wasn't easy," Weaselfur told her. "But they came, all the same. Hey, that rhymes!" Heathertail rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're a genius," she muttered sarcastically.

"So, now we need to figure out where we're going to go," Toadfoot mewed. "Any ideas?"

"No point going beyond WindClan or the mountains," Heathertail said. "Beyond WindClan, there's nothing, and we all know what's beyond the mountains."

"When we found the beavers," Sedgewhisker began, "There was a forest. Probably three days' flight from here. We could go there."

"No way!" Petalfur exclaimed. "I'm not going down there- what if the beavers are still there?"

"Point taken," Toadfoot meowed. "What's beyond RiverClan? Along the Thunderpath, I mean?"

"Well," Willowshine began, "There's two-leg place. But beyond that, there's a place full of fields and streams, and a small forest. It's probably half a moon away."

"Then we'll head there," Dustpelt mewed. "There seems to be something for every clan."

Mallownose nodded. "I'm pretty sure I spotted a swamp," he offered.

"Yes!" Ferretclaw hissed. "Finally!"

"Let's all eat," Heathertail mewed, "And rest. We'll leave in the morning."

**xXx**

**A/N: We get Heathertail's first POV! To be honest, I've gotta love Heathertail; what happens to her throughout the series isn't all that easy, but she's brave and stubborn and courageous. And she's now in an allegiance with Cinderheart… some Lionblaze rivalry, maybe? Anyway, next chapter is from a surprise POV (hint: one of the cats mentioned in this Author's Note) but until then, R&R, and no flames!**

**~Invisi**


	5. Chapter Four

12/09/2012

**A/N: Okay, so here's the chapter from the mystery POV! Except it wont be mystery for long… Oh well. And in this chapter the main plot is revealed! Hope you guys enjoy, and remember that Warriors doesn't belong to me!**

**xXx**

**Chapter Four : Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze followed Bramblestar curiously. It had been two days since the gathering, and the clan was going for another meeting, in full daylight. _I wonder what's going on._

He glanced over at Dovewing. Her pelt was untidy; her eyes had lost their sparkle, replaced by a dull, lost look.

"You ok?" he asked her. She looked up at him, eyes sorrowful.

"No," she mewed, "Not even a little bit."

Lionblaze felt a prick of sympathy for his former apprentice. She was missing her sister, Ivypool; and he, himself, was heartbroken at the loss of his mate, Cinderheart.

_Where are you?_ he asked silently. _Where have you gone?_

He crossed the tree-bridge and sat beside Hazeltail. Blackstar let out a yowl as Bramblestar jumped up into the tree.

"We've decided," Onestar began, "That we cannot let these winged cats escape. What if their kits, in seasons to come, come back for revenge? What will happen when this colony of cats come down on us with claws and fangs bared? So we have all chosen to send an Elite Team of cats out to hunt them down, and kill them!"

"So you're basing all of this on a what-if?" Thornclaw challenged.

"We're basing this on what will happen!" Blackstar yowled. "When we call your names, please come stand at the foot of the tree."

"There will be three cats from each clan; twelve cats in total," Mistystar added. "Bramblestar, you go first."

Bramblestar stepped forth. "Lionblaze!"

"Wait- What?!" Lionblaze cried, jumping to his paws. "But- but- why me?"

"You're a strong warrior, Lionblaze- we need you."

Padding to the bottom of the tree, Lionblaze knew that Bramblestar had not understood. _Why me?_

"Berrynose! Foxleap!" Bramblestar called. Lionblaze looked up at his leader in horror. _You're making me kill my mate and clanmates, and you send Berrynose with me?! Great. Just great._

Next Blackstar called the names of his cats.

"Crowfrost! Ratscar! Tawnypelt!"

The said cats stood beside the ThunderClan ones. _Poor Tawnypelt,_ Lionblaze reflected, _She'll be hunting her daughter._

Onestar began to call his cats next. "Nightcloud! Swallowtail! Sunstrike!" he called. The WindClan cats padded to join them , and Lionblaze caught Nightcloud glaring daggers at him. _Help!_

Finally, Mistystar announced the additions from her clan.

"Pebblefoot! Minnowtail! Greymist!"

The RiverClan cats padded to join the others.

"You will act as one clan in this journey," Mistystar explained. "You may make friends and enemies amongst yourself as you wish. But do not forget your ultimate mission; to destroy the Winged Cats. You leave immediately. If you wish to say goodbye to friends and family, do it now."

Lionblaze rushed over to Jayfeather, flicking his tail for Dovewing to join him.

"Listen, Jay," he mewed, "Look after Dovewing." He turned to her. "Look after yourself. Do NOT stop caring. Got it?"

"Yes," Dovewing whispered, her voice tight.

"Oh, wish me luck," he muttered. "I'm going off to kill my mate and friends, with Nightcloud and Berrynose."

"Goodbye, Lionblaze!" Jayfeather called as he began to pad away. "Promise me you'll come back."

Lionblaze turned. "I'll come back."

"Bye!" Dovewing called.

"Bye!" Lionblaze called over his shoulder, racing after the others. "I'll come back!"

"You better!" Jayfeather called after him as he slid through the bushes.

_Don't worry,_ he vowed, _I'll come back- or die trying._

**xXx**

**A/N: Lionblaze's POV! Did you like it? Well, the Elites have come into play, and we'll be seeing a lot more of them! But don't forget the gamemaster… the one behind the whole thing! He's super, mega important. And does anyone know where Lionblaze's "Do NOT stop caring" line came from? I honestly can't remember… Anyway, R&R, and NO flames!**

**~Invisi**


	6. Chapter Five

12/09/2012

**A/N: Welcome chapter five to the story! Another of my insane pairings is revealed in this chapter, along with what's happening to the Winged Cats (hereby known as the 'Wings') at this time! So, please enjoy, and Warriors doesn't belong to me!**

**Thanks to Snowsong of SnowClan and KnockKnockVillain for your reviews!**

**xXx**

**Chapter Five : Applefur's POV**

_Great. Just great._

_I'm already soaked and we've only been flying two minutes. It's dryer above the first line of clouds, but that doesn't make up for the fact I'm soaked._

She was flying side-by-side with Ivypool and Hollowflight, laughing about 'the good old days' in the Dark Forest.

"I swear, Ivypool, I honestly thought you were evil!" Applefur mewed, laughing. Ivypool smiled.

"I always was a good actor, wasn't I?" she joked, posing.

"Hey, Ivypool!" Bumblestripe called from ahead. "Come look at this!"

"Okay!" Ivypool replied, flying off. Applefur rolled her eyes. "Somebody's in lo-ve," Hollowflight teased. She laughed. _She's not the only one,_ Applefur thought, looking at the RiverClan tom. She almost slapped herself when he caught her staring.

"So," she mewed, "What do you think this new territory will be like?"

"It looks really nice," Hollowflight replied. "There are streams, and moorland, a small forest, and I'm sure I saw a swamp."

"Just like ShadowClan's old territory," Applefur commented.

"We're stopping," Dustpelt called. "We're going to land- we need a rest."

Shrugging, Applefur veered down to land. The rain had ceased, leaving nothing but a slight drizzle. They landed in a wide grassy area surrounded by bushes. Heathertail peered through one.

"It looks like some two-leg area. They're running around and shrieking, and some ore on these really brightly coloured shiny things," she reported.

"We'll stay here till dark," Dustpelt decided. "We need to rest and eat. Cinderheart, Ferretclaw, Toadfoot, Owlwhisker, Petalfur, can you go hunting? Applefur, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, I don't suppose you could find some moss or something for nests?"

Applefur nodded. "Come on," she called to Ivypool and Bumblestripe. They followed her from the clearing and into a small forest area, with flowers in the short green grass. She spotted moss on a large oak, ancient and bent with age.

"Help me," she mewed, tugging it with her teeth. The former ThunderClan cats set to work clawing it from the trunk. _The clans even collect moss differently,_ she thought, sighing.

"We've got enough," she decided after about ten minutes of work. "Lets go."

They headed back to the clearing. A small fresh-kill pile had been stocked, and the cats rushed to grab their share of moss.

Once Applefur had made her nest beside a dark-leaved shrub, she looked at the fresh-kill pile. Sighing, she took a shrew. _Stupid foresty prey. I haven't had frog since I was a kit, and I still miss it!_

She ate it anyway, gulping it down in seconds. Then she lay in her nest and began to groom her pelt.

The rain had stopped, and the sun rose in the sky. The green-leaf heat bore down on her, and she relaxed in its warm rays.

"I miss my clan," Petalfur sighed. "I wonder if they'll come looking for us."

"I'd even kill to be alone with Berrynose for a second,"

Bumblestripe added, and Ivypool laughed.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"I wish Lionblaze was here," Cinderheart sighed.

"How do you know I'm not?"

**xXx**

**A/N: Mwahahah! And I give you the biggest cliffhanger in history. By the way, the cats are in a park, if you haven't guessed already. Anyway, R&R, and no flames!**

**~Invisi**


	7. Chapter Six

12/09/2012

**A/N: Thanks to KnockKnockVillain (may I call you KnockKnock?), Issamel and Guest for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, Warriors doesn't belong to me!**

**xXx**

**Chapter Six : Cinderheart's POV**

Cinderheart jumped to her paws. "Lionblaze!" she cried in happiness. "You're here! What are you doing? Were you following us?" a stream of questions tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them.

"Oh, we're here," Lionblaze mewed, and a shiver ran up her spine at the expression in his eyes.

"But I wouldn't be too keen to see us."

Cinderheart gulped at the discreet flick of his tail. She knew what it meant.

_Attack._

Twelve cats leaped from the bushes surrounding them. Cinderheart found herself bowled over by Swallowtail. She kicked her off, and heard Dustpelt's cry.

"Up!"

She knew instantly what it meant. Quickly, Cinderheart flapped her wings and hovered above the other cat's heads.

"What's going on? Lionblaze?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Our leaders have sent us on a mission," Berrynose growled. "To destroy every one of you. For the safety of the Clan."

"You want to kill us?" Heathertail spat, disgusted. "You'll have to catch us first."

She flew up into the air. The others followed, but Cinderheart hovered just behind. She looked down at Lionblaze's face. "Why?" she asked, all her heartbreak let out in that one world. "Why, Lionblaze?"

With that she turned and flew after the others. Her body shook with sobs. _Of all the cats- it's Lionblaze that was sent to kill me? Why, StarClan? Why?_

**xXx**

Let's rest here tonight," Toadfoot's voice came as they stopped to rest on a roof of a nearby two-leg nest. It dipped in the centre- they were hidden from view on each side. Cinderheart flopped down, exhausted.

"Of all the cats, Foxleap?" Dustpelt asked, shocked. "He didn't even seem to care." Ivypool pressed against Bumblestripe.

Cinderheart sighed, her nose on her paw, staring into the distance with glassy eyes. _Why me? Why Lionblaze? Why, StarClan? Why?_

"Are you ok?" Willowshine asked her. Cinderheart sighed.

"Today my mate tried to kill me, and its just…" she trailed away. "Why?" she asked, looking at Willowshine hopelessly. "Why?"

"I don't know," Willowshine replied, sighing. "Everything's turned around. I'm starting to think this gift might actually be a curse."

Heathertail sat nearby. "The Dark Forest's curse," she murmured.

Shivering, Cinderheart pressed close to the warm red brick. Stars twinkled in the night sky. _Maybe this is all a bad dream?_

She closed her eyes and slipped into sleep. She found herself up in a tree, somewhere in ThunderClan's territory- in the old forest.

"Hey, Cinderpaw!" came a call from below.

A fluffy grey she-cat turned around. "What do you want, Tigerclaw?"

"What herbs could kill if not used properly?"

"I don't know. Ask Yellowfang. Poppy seed maybe, if you're looking for poison, try death berries. Why'd you ask?" she added as she turned to limp away.

"No reason," Tigerclaw mewed. Cinderheart gave a small hiss between her teeth. A branch cracked. Tigerclaw looked up. Cinderpaw had long gone. "Who's there?" he called. "Show yourself!"

The branch cracked. As Cinderheart hit the floor, she jolted awake, panting and sweating. It was just before dawn.

She stood, stretching, remembering her dream. She shuddered. Had it really happened? Or was it some weird dream conjured up by Cinderpelt's spirit, that had left her moons ago?

Sighing, she let it go. She nudged Ivypool. "Hey, wake up," she mewed. Ivypool shifted, opening her eyes. She gave a yawn.

"Cinderheart? What is it?"

"Let's get everybody up. We need to move before they find us."

"Ok," Ivypool replied, jumping to her paws and shaking her silver pelt. She shook Bumblestripe beside her. "Hey," she hissed. "Wake up. Time to move."

The other cats had started to wake. Heathertail stretched. "Let's get going," she mewed.

Cinderheart launched herself upwards and glided through the clouds beside the others. It was great up here, as if she could forget all her worries.

But still, they were there. Bothering her like a thorn. She gave a small hiss.

_Why can't I forget?_

**xXx**

**A/N: Because I'm evil, Cinderheart, that's why. Cinder's is very mopey in this chapter, isn't she? Ah well. She'll get better. And next chapter = first death! Yes, this story is FULL of death. Well, when I say full, I mean about five. But anyway! R&R, and no flames! Until next time!**

**~Invisi**


	8. Chapter Seven

12/09/2012

**A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? What about my evilness? Today I'm killing the first cat! Its not really important, but at least the Elites are getting something done. Plus, this effects a certain character in such a big way it plots most of Book Five!**

**And thanks for all your kind reviews! namely, Snowsong of SnowClan, Issamel, Lightsplash of ThunderClan, Moonshadow and guest. Hope all your questions are answered! **

** As always, Warriors doesn't belong to me, and enjoy this chapter!**

**xXx**

**Chapter Seven : Mallownose's POV**

Mallownose sighed. He hated this. He hated it all. He wanted to claw out the eyes of the cat who had given him this curse. But he couldn't. So he tried to forget.

He was flying beside his clanmate, Petalfur, who was chatting to Toadfoot and Sedgewhisker about the trip to the beavers. He tipped his head, remembering the drought. It seemed like a long time ago.

He looked at his wings. The fur on them was feathery, and they were the exact light tabby colour of his pelt. They were shaped so he could fly swiftly, gracefully, like a bird. He smiled, gazing at the other cats. Doubt lurked in the back of his mind in the shape of the twelve cats who had tried to kill them yesterday.

"Why do you think they want us dead?" he asked Petalfur. She turned to him and shrugged. "Don't ask me. They're stupid and paranoid- they can't think straight." Mallownose nodded.

"I guess so."

He dived a bit lower and peered at the new territory. It was a couple of days away now; but their pursuers could always catch up.

"I'm tired," Dawnpelt called to Heathertail, who was leading the group. "Can we stop and rest for a while?"

They'd been flying all morning, and Heathertail nodded, streaking down to land. Mallownose and the others followed. They found themselves in an alleyway beside some two-leg things with a bumpy, shiny, smooth, cold surface. He sniffed them, and shrank back as the scent of crow-food hit his nose. "Ugh!" he hissed. "That's revolting!"

"It's like carrion place, from the old forest," Dustpelt added, wrinkling his nose. "If you ate rats from there, you'd get really sick."

"Littlecloud got sick, didn't he?" Cinderheart asked, stepping away from the bins. "And Cinderpelt helped him get better. That's why he decided to be a medicine cat."

"Well, we need to eat something," Dawnpelt mewed. "I'm starving."

"I'll go have a look for prey," Mallownose offered. Cinderheart flicked her tail. "You shouldn't go alone. I'm coming too."

"Dawnpelt, Sedgewhisker, Weaselfur, Hollowflight, you go too," Dustpelt mewed. "You need a large amount of cats if we get attacked again- but there are some here too. If they do attack, fly up and get back here as soon as possible."

Mallownose nodded and dodged out of the alley. The scent of warm food came from a two-leg building beside them. "Should we look in there?" Weaselfur asked.

Mallownose shook his head. "It's too risky."

They carried on until they came to one of those two-leg fields with large structures made out of brightly coloured shiny things. "Let's try here," he suggested, and no-one argued.

They padded amongst the tall grass, tasting for prey. He scented a mouse, quickly stalking and killing it. A small laugh sounded nearby. He froze, and slowly, looked up.

Crowfrost was crouched in front of him, fangs bared.

"Attack!" Mallownose cried as he was bowled over. He struggled, but the ShadowClan tom was too heavy for him. The other cats were fighting nearby. Each had their paws full.

He closed his eyes, one thought framed in his mind as Crowfrost's teeth met in his throat.

_StarClan, save me!_

**xXx**

**A/N: Yup, Mallownose is dead, hurray! Or not hurray, whichever way you look at it. But this death is too important in the plot of book five, so I couldn't really skip it. As always, R&R, and no flames!**

**~Invisi**


	9. Chapter Eight

12/09/2012

**A/N: I'm back, with Chapter Eight! This chapter is from an Elite's point of view, yay! And I happen to love this chapter… It makes me smile every time I read it. Tell me if it made you laugh in a review! Anyway, Warriors doesn't belong to me. **

**xXx**

**Chapter Eight : Sunstrike's POV**

"Mallownose!" came Petalfur's grief-stricken cry. Ratscar gave a nod, and the Elite cats melted into the long grass and slunk away. As she passed the small clearing where Mallownose lay dead, Petalfur crouched by his body, she overheard her quiet sobs. "I'll never love another cat, Mallownose. No cat could ever replace you."

She gave a small, crooked smile. _One down, fifteen to go._

"Well done," she mewed to Crowfrost, who nodded, eyes full of triumph and muzzle stained with blood.

For once, she felt a happiness she hadn't felt since she had been forbidden to go back to the Dark Forest. Onestar had forgiven her; but she was still a Dark Forest cat. No matter how much she tried to hide it, it was true.

They followed the winged cats at a distance. They were hidden down an alleyway. "Should we attack-?" her question rung in the air. Lionblaze shook his head.

"Too risky. Come on, lets make camp."

They leaped over the rooftops until they found a reasonably suitable one; not too flat, but not sloped, either.

"Good work," Ratscar mewed. "We have fifteen more cats to target. If they move, we'll spot them from here, so I say we should post a guard."

Nobody objected. Nightcloud bared her teeth. "I'll go first," she hissed. "Those mange-pelted traitors wont escape me!"

Ratscar nodded. "Sunstrike, you take over at sunset. For now, why don't you go looking for food? Take Tawnypelt and Foxleap with you."

Sunstrike nodded, flicking her tail, and leaped down from the roof. With the other cats following her, she headed back towards the winged cats' alley.

"Thank StarClan," Foxleap mewed. "When I get home, Bramblestar sure has some explaining to do. I mean, why would we want Berrynose with us? Everybody knows he's the most stuck-up, annoying furball in all the clans!"

Tawnypelt laughed as they paused outside a two-leg food place beside the enemies' base. Sunstrike sniffed. They'd passed many of these- maybe they could get some food?

"How about we see if they have anything in here?" she suggested. Foxleap sniffed, then sighed.

"That smells amazing. We need to at least get a look!"

"Okay, then," Sunstrike mewed. She slipped into the shadows. A two-leg walked past them and opened a weird thing- obviously the entrance. Before it swung shut, the cats darted inside.

The room was full of bright colours; red and gold and greens. Two-legs chattered while sitting on these weird things, with a large shiny thing in the middle that smelled of food. Most were eating.

"Follow me, and keep quiet," Sunstrike whispered, slipping into the shadows under one of the flat things that the two-legs were eating off.

They snuck around the edge of the room in the shadows, avoiding the two-legs gaze. They reached a door by a large cat figure with a waving paw, brightly coloured in pink and green. Shuddering, Sunstrike slipped in through the slightly-open gap in the frame of the door.

Inside was another room, with two-legs rushing around with weird pelts on their heads. Steam filled the room, but there was something else; the ever-growing scent and promise of food.

More of those flat things lined the room, but these were different; they reached all the way down and were made of shiny silver stuff. There was a small gap beneath them, just big enough for a cat crouching down. Ducking, Sunstrike led the way under. The food-scent made her mouth water.

_Look!_

A two-leg had dropped four weird box-things. Food-scent wafted from inside. Nodding at her patrol, she reached out and grabbed one, pulling it under. The others did the same, and Sunstrike grabbed a second. Taking the edges of the things, which tasted foul, she began to head back the way they'd came. Foxleap and Tawnypelt followed, and they got out unnoticed. Dropping the food, Sunstrike grinned at her patrol.

"Lets head back," she mewed.

Tawnypelt smiled. "I hope this food tastes good, after all that trouble!"

They ran back to their temporary camp. Ratscar wrinkled his nose. "Two-leg food? Are you kidding?" he mewed.

"But smell it!" Tawnypelt prompted. "It smells amazing!" Ratscar sighed grudgingly.

"I guess it does. Come on then, lets have a look at it."

Sunstrike dropped her two boxes and clawed open the biggest one, tipping it over. Long, golden, worm-like things fell onto the rooftop, with small bits of meat and plants. A delicious scent came from it. Gingerly, she bit a piece off.

"Mmm," she murmured as the rich flavor swept over her tongue.

She then turned to the smaller one. When she'd got it open, some sort of meat fell out, wrapped in a golden, crispy substance. She took a tentative bit of one, and gulped it down.

"Wow!" she mewed. "Two-legs do actually eat good food!"

Tawnypelt tugged hers open. Some more of the wormy-stuff fell onto the roof. Foxleap opened his. Inside was some long things covered in a pale golden crispy thing. Inside lurked the scents of plants and meat. He tipped them out.

Lionblaze padded forwards and grabbed one of the round things by Sunstrike's paws. He had a small bite. He looked up at her. "That's really good!" he mewed, taking it away. More cats grabbed a little something from the pile. When everyone had got their fair share, Sunstrike padded over to Foxleap.

"Can I have one of those?" she asked.

Foxleap nodded. "If I can have one of those," he added, motioning to the round things. Sunstrike nodded. They sat and ate together.

Sat beside the ThunderClan warrior, with those rich flavors on her tongue, Sunstrike had never been happier. She leaned close to his ear, shocked at her own words. She whispered.

"I love you."

**xXx**

**A/N: Another of my whacky pairings, SunxFox. Just don't ask. And if you hadn't guessed already, the cats raided a Chinese restaurant xD They managed to get some noodles, battered chicken and some spring rolls! I almost added some Cat Soup in there, but then decided against it. I understand that SunxFox was a little unexpected, but this story is almost a year old, so you'll have to excuse me. Anyway, as always, R&R, and no flames!**

**~Invisi**


	10. Chapter Nine

12/09/2012

**A/N: New chapter time! We're back to the Wings for now, and no, the Elites don't get food poisoning (though it would be convenient, I guess). **

**Thanks to Runningfur, Swiftstorm of Forestclan, Snowsong of SnowClan and Pumkinfur for your reviews! In response for Snow, I have no clue, and the cats ate all of the chinese food, sorry (hey, isn't it ironic that I had Chinese food for tea last night? xD ). And to Pumkinfur, I try to update every other day or so. **

**Anyway, on with the show, and Warriors doesn't belong to me (yet…)!**

**xXx**

**Chapter Nine : Toadfoot's POV**

Toadfoot sighed, lying beside Mallownose's stiff body. Petalfur had insisted they hold a proper vigil for him. The former RiverClan she-cat was heartbroken.

_That's why it's dangerous to love. _

He'd always thought it. Since his sibling, Marshpaw, had died, he had loved nobody. He was still friends with people of course- mainly his sister, Applefur- but he didn't love them. He wouldn't be heartbroken when they died. Everybody thought he was rather cold, and cruel; but in reality, he was trying not to get hurt. Things didn't always work out- and he didn't want to be the one suffering.

Dawn came. He nudged Petalfur. "Come on," he whispered. "It's time to move." She looked up at him, eyes full of sorrow, and nodded.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "I never got the chance to tell him how I felt."

He gave her a sad smile. Then he raised his voice. "Come on, everybody! It's time to leave!"

Nobody but him seemed up to the job of leading the patrol. As they flew up into the sky, he thought he heard a cat yowl in the distance.

Nobody else seemed to have heard it, and he shrugged.

"Toadfoot," Applefur called as she caught up to him. "How long till we get there?"

"About two days away, I'd say," he mewed, glancing at the ever-nearing plane on the horizon. "If we fly as fast as we can until sunhigh, maybe we'll get to it tomorrow morning. We'll have a small rest and eat, and then we'll set off. We'll camp again at sunset. Hopefully they wont catch us up."

However, his plans were soon spoilt. "I need to rest," Hollowflight called. Toadfoot sighed, and landed in a large open field by a small brook. The cats lay down, resting their tiered wings.

He stood up. "Ferretclaw," he mewed, spotting his clanmate pawing at the grass in frustration. "Come for a walk with me?"

The cream-and-grey tom nodded. They padded downstream, happy in the friendly silence.

"Do you smell that?" Ferretclaw asked suddenly.

Toadfoot tasted the air, eyes widening in alarm. "That smells like-"

Suddenly Crowfrost leapt from the undergrowth and bowled Ferretclaw over. Toadfoot raced over to help, but Crowfrost had slit his former clanmate's throat.

Yowling in anger, Toadfoot bowled over Crowfrost. "Get out of here!" he hissed. "Never- ever- kill- another- of- our- cats- again!"

With each word, he lashed out at the black and white tom, who had struggled to his paws. With each claw-stroke, he stepped back. He then lost his balance and fell into the brook behind him. Eyes wide, Toadfoot peered over the edge. Crowfrost lay dead in the stream, blood streaming from where his head had hit a rock. He took a step back, grabbed Ferretclaw's scruff, and raced back to the others.

Dawnpelt let out a shocked yowl. "What happened?" she asked, bounding over. Toadfoot dropped Ferretclaw on the ground.

"We were ambushed by Crowfrost."

"Not again!" Petalfur cried. "First Mallownose, now this!"

"I took care of Crowfrost, though," Toadfoot added. "I chased him into the brook and he hit his head. I doubt he survived," he reasoned.

"Good," Tawnypelt mewed. "But we must leave straight away. We'll lay Ferretclaw in the stream. He'd like that."

Toadfoot grabbed his friend's scruff, and with Dawnpelt's help, hauled him into the brook. He lay there for a few heartbeats, before the current pulled him downstream, around a corner, and out of sight.

Nodding to the cats, he took into the sky, feeling a prick of sadness for his dead clanmate.

_Ferretclaw was a good warrior,_ he thought, _And I hope he'll be accepted in StarClan._

**xXx**

**A/N: Aw, I just love that bit at the end! Ferretclaw does appear again later in the story, so if you're a fan of his, you wont be disappointed! Oh, and if you were wondering, when planning this story I took a leaf out of the Erin's book and started off planning which cats would die. Don't you just love it when characters die? Probably not. Anyway, R&R, and no planes! I mean flames! I'd like a plane! Except I'd bring my own food, as Airplane food makes me sick... anyway, where was I?**

**~Invisi**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: It is I, the EVIL GENIOUS! Well, not so much of a genius. But I am evil. **

**Thanks to Runningfur, Guest and Snowsong of SnowClan! In answer to your questions, Snow, yes he does die and yes he is in StarClan! **

**Anyway, here's chapter ten! Cats are dying quickly… literally, there's another death in this chapter! As always, Warriors doesn't belong to me. It would be awesome if it did, though!**

**xXx**

**Chapter Ten : Foxleap's POV**

Foxleap paced around the clearing. They had found Crowfrost dead in the brook, scarred with a fatal wound to the head. Sunstrike flicked her tail at a spot beside her. "Come sit by me!" she called.

Happiness washed over him from ears to tail. He padded over and sat beside her. Yesterday she had become his mate. He was finding it hard to keep it a secret. He knew he must- they were in different clans. He knew when this mission was over, it would be against the warrior code to be with her.

_But I don't care._

Suddenly Pebblefoot gave a cry. "Look!" he mewed, staring into the brook. Foxleap bounded over and spotted a cream-and-grey shape floated downstream, wings half-open.

"Ferretclaw," Tawnypelt mewed. "Crowfrost must of killed him, and one of the others killed Crowfrost in return."

It seemed like the best explanation. He looked up, and spotted fourteen shapes in the sky. "Look!" he called. "They're leaving! Let's go!"

Ratscar nodded, and the eleven cats began to head after them. Foxleap padded beside Sunstrike.

"Why do we have to keep this a secret?" he mewed quietly to her.

Sunstrike looked at him. "You know why! Come on," she added, "We're climbing up this nest."

They'd reached another part of the two-leg place, and each den roof they climbed up was growing bigger and bigger. Soon it was so high, Foxleap felt he were on top of the world. The winged cats were several fox-lengths ahead. A strong gust of wind battered the cats. Foxleap dug his claws into the brick. Berrynose was near the edge, and Nightcloud even nearer. She gritted her teeth as an even stronger gust of wind blew at them. "Nightcloud!" Swallowtail called. "Hold on!"

The wind was too strong. With a yowl of terror, Nightcloud was blown off the roof.

With a cry of alarm, Foxleap dashed over, and, digging his claws in hard, peered over the edge. Nightcloud had disappeared.

"She's gone," Swallowtail whispered.

"She's dead," Sunstrike added, voice sad. "Poor Nightcloud. No-one ever really loved her, you know," she added to Foxleap. "It seems unfair she should die like this, out here, so far away from home."

The wind had died down. The warm sun beat down on their backs.

Foxleap looked up and searched for the winged cats. He couldn't see them.

"We've lost them," he meowed. "What do we do now?"

"Just keep heading that way," Greymist mewed. She began to pad the way the cats had gone. The two-leg buildings began to get smaller again. By nightfall, they had reached another grassy area.

"Let's set up camp here for the night," Ratscar mewed. He padded under a small shrub, and the others followed.

Sunstrike flicked her tail at Foxleap. "Come for a walk with me?"

He nodded, and followed her across the field.

"I love you Foxleap," she murmured.

He nodded. "I know. And I love you. I just wish we could be together."

"We can," she mewed. "When- when we get back, I'm joining ThunderClan."

Foxleap stared at her. "Really? You'd do that? For me?"

She smiled at him. "I'd do anything for you."

**xXx**

**A/N: Aw, SunxFox is so sweet, I'm glad I came up with it now. And poor Nightcloud. Nobody really liked her, did they? And now she's dead, so far away from home. Or is she? lol, don't worry, she is. The wind carried her home. As always, R&R and no flames!**

**~Invisi**


End file.
